The present invention relates in general to a piston engine which may be of the internal combustion type. More particularly, the invention relates to a piston engine that employs a hydraulic fluid as a medium for the transfer of force between a piston subjected to combustion forces and a second output piston.
One prior art patent that employs a hydraulic fluid as a medium for force transfer is the Savarimuthu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,710. However, this prior patent does not take advantage of the increased forces possible with the proper use of the hydraulic pressure, by means of the proper selection of piston size. In this prior art patent the larger piston is used at the top adjacent to the combustion chamber, and the smaller piston is the output piston. However, this means a decrease in force applied through the transfer medium. Thus, the prior art patent provides a force reduction and not intensification.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved piston engine employing a hydraulic transfer medium and in which the hydraulic fluid permits an increase in force applied to the output piston.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a piston engine that is characterized by an increased energy conservation of fuel. In accordance with the present invention, the fuel requirements are minimized for operation of the piston engine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved piston engine employing a hydraulic transfer medium which is characterized by the reduction substantially of pollutant exhaust, extreme simplification of the engine construction and elimination of the radiator cooling system with water pumps, hoses, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved piston engine, of the type employing a hydraulic transfer medium, and which can employ a variety of fuels, combustible or noncombustible, with or without standard ignition means.